The use of plastic material wastes, in particular those which have been pre-sorted and/or purified, is known in the state of the art, as well as various processes for producing a granular material made up of a single kind of material, as a filter for the purification of sewage and waste water. As is known, large amounts of plastic material wastes, in particular also domestic packaging, are recycled in terms of the material involved. The Deutsche Gesellschaft fur Kunststoffrecycling GmbH, referred to for the sake of brevity as DKR, implemented a procedure for suitably splitting up those various plastic materials. There is a foil or sheet fraction, a plastic bottle fraction, an E PS fraction, a cup fraction and a mixed plastic material fraction. Residues are put to use by thermal processes, for example by the production of energy by incineration. Thus DSD (Duales System Deutschland) already represented in 1997 a utilisation quota of 86%, as is referred to in the newspaper ‘DIE WELT’ of 5th Feb. 1999. However the DSD-DKR system also presents itself as being more and more market and economy oriented. If at the present time there are still loss-making quotas of DM 500.00/mt for the processors which are certified in the DSD-sector, that will in fact change in the next few years.
Naturally large corporate groups with enormous levels of expenditure are in a position to satisfy the qualitative wishes of some limited customers including, inter alia, those abroad. Nonetheless the market for the DSD material still remains limited. The reasons are problems dealing with materials of a single kind in each case, certain odorous fragments and the difficulty of the technical specification which still remains the same.
There is therefore a need at the lowest possible level of expenditure to produce a simple and ecologically meaningful product, starting from a basic raw material which is continuously available and which, unlike the situation with tubes or flanges which can be produced from the DSD granular material, sets only low levels of demand in terms of quality.